Stand shenanigans
by ErinTheOtaku
Summary: With tensions around the Rokakaka branch rising, Josuke and Yasuho have been avoiding each-other. One too proud to reach out, and the other too scared. It's up to their stands to make sure they meet up to sort out their feelings. Wholesome fluff cause these two are adorable, and wholesome smut as well, with their stands helping them along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Spoiler alert this is set after chapter 83 of Jojolion (latest chapter as of writing this ) because I wanted to use the tension between Yasuho and Josuke with the whole ex-boyfriend showing up and plant appraiser disagreeing with Yasuho thing. For the purpose of this story I'm saying that Mamezuku went off alone to research the Head Doctor and Josuke and Yasuho have got a bit of down time. **

**Anyway with that out of the way please enjoy because Yasuho and Josuke are the cutest couple in Jojo.**

"Why won't he just text me already!" Yasuho stared at her phone, willing a notification to pop up. You'd think with her stand she might actually be able to do it, but nothing appeared.

"I swear if I find out his phones been turned into a frog or something…" She continued, desperate for a reason why Josuke wasn't contacting her that didn't revolve around him growing sick of dealing with her. Sure, their relationship had been a bit strained lately- what with all the fighting for their lives and everything. The more they investigated the Rokakaka, the more enemies seemed to appear, digging up wells of doubt between the two of them- never sure who they could trust. But wasn't Josuke humble enough to move past that, and try to talk it out?

"If he wants to fix things between us he'll have to put the effort in himself!" She huffed obstinately. In the moments of silence following her outburst, she found herself wondering; 'What is there to fix?'. It's not like they were dating; she had said as much to Tooru when he asked about it. But she was sure they were more than just simple friends. Weren't they?

* * *

...

* * *

Josuke wandered the town of Morioh without any particular destination in mind. Mamezuku had told him and Yasuho to relax for a bit until he had the information he needed to move onto the next step in finding the Rokakaka. Well, to be more precise- he had told Josuke to rest up in preparation for the battles to come, and he told Yasuho to just go home and be out of his way.

"I wish she'd just call me, I wanna hear her voice." He mused, alone in his own world. He tried to remember all the sweet things she had said to him- her innocent, oblivious tone as he distracted her from the beat-down he gave the first stand user they encountered. The time she made fun of him for crying as tears rolled down her face, and when she praised the song he sung for her right after. But the more he thought about, the quicker his memories turned to her hurt voice when he sided with Mamezuku over her.

"Should I?" He held his phone in his hand, Yasuho's number open on his contacts.

"No, she's probably mad at me, I shouldn't push it." A sigh of resignation.

* * *

...

* * *

"Move forward now." Paisley Park's voice sprung from Yasuho's phone- almost making her drop it in surprise. She examined the phone, and sure enough the same thing was written: 'Move forward now'.

She stood and took a few cautious steps, not sure what had suddenly activated her stand.

"Is there an enemy stand user nearby? Paisley Park- what is it you're trying to tell me?" She continued to move as she spoke, eventually walking out of her room, and out of her house- throwing on her shoes in a hurry.

"Take a left turn." She looked over her shoulder as she did, scanning the area for anything out of the usual. Nothing suspicious as far as she could see, but there were plenty of stand powers that could hide somewhere from her view.

"Take a right turn…. Continue straight for 200 metres…. Take a left turn…." Yasuho sped up her pace, focusing all of her attention behind her- barely noticing where she walked- moving further and further into the heart of Morioh.

"It doesn't count if I call Josuke now right? I can still wait for him to make the first move after I'm through with this…" She tried to select his number, but the directions on her screen wouldn't disappear. Paisley Park refused to let her use her phone for anything else- somehow overriding her control over it. It planned for a face to face meeting for Yasuho, and it was going to make sure it happened.

"Take a right turn"

* * *

...

* * *

"Is that what I think it is?" Josuke stood higher on his toes, sniffing the air for that familiar smell.

"Gomamitsu dango! I must be near the shop that sells them!" The thought of their delicious flavour filled his mind with excitement for a few moments, before his brain linked that to his memories of Yasuho- bringing his excitement back down.

"I wish she were here to share them with me." He muttered; talking to the ground. If he bought some to give to her- would that be enough to tide over her anger?

"Don't be an idiot, she's not gonna just forget about everything with some food." That was more something that would work better on him than her. His instincts had his feet walking towards the smell regardless, too tempted to ignore it. But just as he got close to the store he thought was right, the smell seemed to move a few shops down. Each time he thought he was close, a new smell would appear just beyond him.

"What on earth is going on?" Could it be a stand attack? Was someone trying to lure him somewhere with his favourite treat-using some sort of teleportation ability to constantly stay just out of his sight? Or maybe they were invisible? Having come this far, he had no choice but to continue on for now- ready to face whatever may come at the end of his trail. If he had been thinking more rationally, he might have paid attention to the slight sounds of bubbles popping each time the sound moved.

* * *

...

* * *

With Yasuho's eyes open wide to the world behind her, and Josuke's closed shut to focus more fully on his sense of smell- neither of them saw the other approaching. The thuds of the pair falling to the ground were followed by a scramble to stand up and call their stands to fight- until they finally looked each other in the eye.

"Yasuho?!"

"Josuke!?"

"I was, there was an enemy stand user chasing me and Paisley Park was telling me where to go…"

"Be careful Yasuho, I think there's an enemy right around here."

A few moments of confused silence.

"You have reached your destination." Paisley Park piped up from the phone in Yasuho's hand- now showing a map with her and Josuke at the centre, and no stand users anywhere close by. Josuke sniffed the air for the smell of Gomamitsu dango- it was right next to him now.

"It was you? Where are you hiding them?" Josuke lurched forward to check behind Yasuho for the dango.

"What are you on about? I'm not hiding anything!" Yasuho defended herself, but as she did- three bubbles burst above her head. In two of them were fresh Gomamitsu dango, dropping right into her hands, while the other simply burst into a ball of sweet fragrance.

Yasuho looked at Josuke, down to her hands, and then up at Josuke again.

A few more seconds of confused silence.

"Want one?"

The pair burst into laughter, finally letting their guard down.

"Just remember to bite into it with your back teeth ok?" Yasuho warned as Josuke took one from her hand.

"Or else…" She got no further before sesame filling coated her face.

"Or else that'll happen… What am I going to do with you Josuke? Even my dog wouldn't be this messy when he ate." She scolded with a smile.

"Delicious!" The strange man exclaimed, eyes glued to the mess on Yasuho's face. Such delicious dango filling just going to waste… Without giving it much more thought, he leaned forward and brought his tongue to his friend's cheek- its two halves gliding against her skin.

"Yup, still delicious!" He beamed, as Yasuho's cheeks shifted from the brown coloured sweet to a bright red.

"Josuke! You don't have to try and be more like my dog by licking me!"….. "Although, I am glad to see you. Even if I can't actually see very well for all this filling in my eye." Her face softened, and Josuke decided it was best to call out Soft and Wet to get rid of the rest of the mess.

"I'm really happy to see you too Yasuho. I wanted to call you but I thought you might still be mad about how everything went with the plant appraiser."

"I mean, I am kind of annoyed with you still, but it's not like I wanted to just cut off all contact. The only way I can forgive you is if I actually talk to you, right?" The pair admitted, their feelings of pride and hesitation melting away in each others presence.

"I hope you can forgive me. All the evidence I had seemed to point towards whoever the head doctor is having the branch, but I was too blinded by that to listen to what you had to say. You've been helping me since, well, since as long as I can remember. I should have trusted you more." Josuke apologised, knowing his reasons were nothing more than excuses- but still needing to express his regret to his dear friend. To the single most important person in his world.

"Yes, you should have trusted me. But for now, that's beside the point. I've been looking into Joubin and the Higashikata family and while I don't have any proof yet, I'm sure that we'll find our answer if we keep searching. You can make this all up to me by helping me search, yeah?" She kept her response related to the search for the rokakaka- bottling down her feelings about them as a couple for the moment. They needed to get that fruit to save Holly. Her worries about what to call Josuke- her friend, her boyfriend, her mystery solving partner- had to stay buried deep inside.

"Ok Yasuho, I can do that. Where do we start?" Josuke wished they could revel in their reunion for a little longer, crack a few more jokes or sing a song or two- but he too put the mission first.

"Ding," another sound from Paisley Park alerted the two of them. The screen read:

'Time until Mamezuku discovers the identity of the Head Doctor: 14 hours, 47 minutes.'

"Paisley Park? How can you know this?" Yasuho asked in amazement- still not quite sure what the outer limits of her stands power were.

"In any case, it looks like we have another 14 hours or so to investigate Joubin and the Higashikata estate- if we can find the branch by the time Mamezuku finishes his investigation we can show him where it is!" She exclaimed.

'And we can prove the guy wrong.' She thought to herself.

"That's plenty of time! We should head to the estate now and see what we can find out." Josuke decided, and the pair turned to run to the boy's current home.

"Make a U-turn." Paisley Park declared, but the radar still showed no enemies anywhere near.

"Make a U-turn." They continued to run.

"Make a U-turn." Yasuho sighed in annoyance.

"Paisley Park- I'm grateful that you took me to Josuke, but we're done playing around now! We don't have time for your games." The fact that their stands had even brought them together in the first place was pretty hard to swallow- Paisley Park was an automatic stand which tended to act on its own sometimes, but Soft and Wet had never acted independently before. They had kind of just accepted that Soft and Wet had conspired to make Josuke meet with Yasuho- because with so many bizarre happenings- they were kind of used to that sort of thing. But now that they had made up, and were finally a team again- they had to put their foot down on any more stand shenanigans.

"Make a U-turn." Paisley Park persisted, and before either Yasuho or Josuke could say something in return, the world in front of them suddenly turned black with a pop as four bubbles formed.

"Did Soft and Wet just take our eyesight? What the hell Josuke?" The stand wasn't done just yet though, moving to a pair of dogs nearby and firing bubbles at them to steal their momentum; popping them onto the pairs skin. In a flash their bodies turned and started racing in the opposite direction, now following each of the directions given by Paisley Park. Each stand user yelled at their stand to stop, but to no avail. The only response they got was from Paisley Park- now vocalising the written message from before.

"Time until Mamezuku discovers the identity of the Head Doctor: 14 hours, 45 minutes."

"Time until Mamezuku discovers the identity of the Head Doctor: More than enough."

* * *

...

* * *

The pair were whipped around the town for minutes, eventually accepting their powerlessness and letting their stands take them where they pleased. Who knows, maybe they knew something Josuke and Yasuho didn't after all. Those thoughts quickly vanished once they grinded to a halt, however, their vision returning.

"A love hotel? This is where you two were taking us?!" Yasuho bursted out in disbelief.

"Yasuho, what's a love hotel? I can remember what a normal hotel is, are they any different?" The amnesiac questioned, painfully innocent.

"They're something we don't have time for right now. We need to find the branch!" Yasuho would be lying if she said her heart didn't skip a beat when her eyes finally opened- the blush from before rushing back into her cheeks. But there was no time for that now! She could wait until after everything was solved to sort out their relationship.

"Our stands really want us to go inside though, we've got time for a little detour, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't get it, it just looks like a normal hotel room. Why did our stands want us to come here?" The innocent amnesiac wondered, looking around at the nicely decorated- but otherwise regular looking room. Yasuho having caved and agreeing to go in. She was the one who payed for their stay- not sure that Josuke would be able to figure out the menus of the touch screen in the reception.

"Yeah, I wonder. Maybe there's some clue to finding the branch here?" She played dumb, unable to meet Josuke's eye line. Fortunately, he seemed none the wiser and took her suggestion at face value- beginning to open draws and look under sheets and pillows for any possible clues. As Yasuho moved to join him in his fruitless search, Paisley Park appeared on her phone, tired of watching the shy and clueless pair.

"Choose, 10 seconds remaining: Condom or Lube." …Stunned silence from the user.

"Whatcha looking at there Yasuho?" Josuke asked as he moved to peak at the phone. He held a contemplative face for a few seconds, before reaching over her shoulder- leaning into her body in the process- and pressing the left button. A condom suddenly appeared out of thin air, falling gracefully into his hand.

"Well, I guess I get what they want from us now, huh?" He giggled with a gappy smile, one hand timidly scratching his head while the other held the condom on display. Yasuho's first instinct was to get flustered- to shout out something about how utterly bizarre the situation was. But when she looked at his beaming smile, she just couldn't find it in herself to take it away from him by yelling and overreacting. Taking a deep breath, she spent a few moments to compose herself.

"Josuke, what am I to you?" She asked in earnest. No more bottling up her worries and her feelings- no more acting like a couple without actually being one- it was high time the pair put everything out in the open.

"You're Yasuho." An innocent answer, and the first one that came to his mind. Yasuho found herself wondering why she hadn't seen it coming when in hindsight his reaction was so obvious- so Josuke.

"Josuke, that's not what I mean. You and I, we've been hanging out for a while now right? And I feel like we're pretty close. You hold my hand, you hug me and cry with me, hell, you tell me I'm the most important person in your life. You treat me like a girlfriend, and when I'm with you- everything just makes sense. But I'm not your girlfriend, and you're not my boyfriend. So, what am I to you?" She laid it all out- fond of Josuke's cute misunderstandings, but wanting to be completely clear with him for once. Josuke's smile slowly faded, his lips covering the gapped teeth.

"You're not my girlfriend? … You're making me feel kind of bad about always acting so close with you up till now."

…

"Excuse me?" An exasperated query was all she could muster.

"Well, we never said anything like: 'I like you!', or, 'Go out with me!', but we kinda just fell into that sort of relationship, or at least I thought we did. Did you not notice all the time I spent flirting with you?" He shared, expressing the exact feelings she had been mulling over. She couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity.

"Of course I noticed you flirting! I noticed stuff like you popping a boner at the hospital just after we first met too. But you never said anything about it all so I thought you were just playing around!" A scolding tone pestered with a smile.

"…..You know I would've said yes if you ever actually asked me to date you." Her speech slowed, looking down sheepishly.

"Yasuho?" The boy called her name, bringing his hands to her cheeks to make her meet his eye line.

"I love you, you're the most important person in the world to me. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, his voice coated in sincerity. He had given Yasuho exactly what she had wanted, but having it happen so suddenly, breaking away from the laughing to act seriously- it made it impossible to keep a straight face. She tried to hold his gaze, staring into his eyes, but the more she did- the more she focused on the seam running through their middle. Those eyes that no one else in the world had.

"Yasuho?" He questioned again, waving his hand in front of her eyes to break her out of her trance.

"I, what do you want me to say when you suddenly come at me so seriously?! I wasn't prepared for that…" She admitted nervously, her eyes darting away from his.

"You know I love you too…" A quiet voice, a pause, a mental slap in the face to get her back in gear, a determined face once more looking at the boy she loved.

"I want to be your girlfriend Josuke. I want us to fight together and protect each other. I want to eat dango with you and sing with you. I want you to always love me like I love you…" She spoke from the heart for the first time in far too long. He moved to embrace her- bringing her face to his chest and holding her tight. They had just been together at the hospital- but it felt like they were finally together after spending years apart.

"I want to take another look at what's below that sailor suit." Paisley Park popped up to divulge its user's inner thoughts, having appeared at some point- who could know when. Yasuho's body stiffened instantly in embarrassment, bursting out of Josuke's embrace to quiet her stand. She thrust her hands toward it- but it had no mouth for her to hold closed.

"I want to make the most of this hotel room before we have to face reality and go back to investigating the branch." The stand continued much to its user's dismay. Josuke figured the best way to respond was with his own stand.

"Soft and Wet." He whispered seductively; the rest of the order carried without words between the two. One of the stand's metallic arms reached out to Yasuho- landing in the middle of her chest. With a quick pop, her singlet came off all at once- slowly floating above her reach.

"Josuke!" She shrieked in shock, trying and failing to grab the soap bubble before moving to cover her chest.

"Wow, Paisley Park looks more like you than I realised." Josuke's eyes drew to the curves of Yasuho's body- imagining how good they would like in skin tight maps. Her breasts were shaped by a light pink bra adorned with flowers of lace- the colour matching her hair. As the girl's cheeks slowly changed hue to match the rest of her ensemble- Josuke's case for comparison between the pair only grew stronger.

"You're no different you know." Yasuho prodded back, "I was thinking about how no one else has eyes like yours, but I was wrong. Soft and Wet's are just like them." What had started as an attempt to tease Josuke for making her embarrassed quickly turned into an admission of how much she loved those unique eyes. Her hands loosened, falling naturally to her waist. The tension fell away from her skin, and all she was left with was Josuke in front of her. She moved slowly- standing on her toes, reaching up to grab his hair, closing her eyes as their faces drew closer. She felt the reassuring touch of his hands on her back as their lips touched- a soft melding of two people that should have happened a whole lot sooner. The soft pink of her lipstick mixed with the green of Josuke's in swirls as they kissed- marking them both. Their lips moved in a gentle rhythm, until Josuke pulled away to rest his forehead against his partner's- both their eyes open again.

"I really wish I'd properly asked you out earlier." Knowing what he could have had, he lamented all that time spent not actually dating Yasuho.

"I wish I'd told you how I felt sooner." Yasuho concurred.

"There's no point regretting now though right? All we can do is just make the most of what we have in front of us." She continued, refusing to dedicate any more time to hypotheticals she could never make into reality.

"What's in front of us, huh?" Josuke's eyes shifted down to the view below- partially obscured by two round masses.

"Hey! I see you staring!" A harsh scold, "At least don't make me the only one like this…" A soft plea.

Josuke smirked in a somewhat perverted delight. Not one to ignore a request from Yasuho, he took his hands away from her back to pull his shirt off- revealing the muscled physique usually hidden behind a baggy sailor's top. At the same time, Yasuho moved her arms behind her to unclip her bra, but before she could- it vanished like so many other things had that day. It floated defiantly just above her reach, bobbing down for a moment just to shoot back up as she tried to grab it.

"Really Josuke?"

"I'm not doing that, it's Soft and Wet, I swear!" He gave an impassioned plea, but the slight rise of his lips defied him.

"I knew it was you!" Yasuho exclaimed as Josuke burst into laughter, letting the bubble pop.

"That was supposed to be an intimate moment you know." She chided, but her poker face was no better than his. Her eyes softened as she accepted her fate; a cold metallic touch ridding her of her rose covered skirt, and her delicate, matching panties. It was a bit of shame to lose them so quickly when she had been lucky enough to have this unexpected meeting with Josuke on a clean laundry day, but there would be plenty of opportunities in the future to show off her lingerie to him. Now, standing before her love with nothing to cover her but her soft, flowing hair- she was a sight to behold.

"Well?" Yasuho prompted a response from Josuke when he remained silent.

"You're so beautiful Yasuho…" There was little else Josuke could think to say- that one thought occupying the entirety of his mind. He felt an irresistible urge to touch her- to feel her skin against his own. His arms circled around her as he pulled her closer. Their chests moulded together with her impossibly soft breasts pressing into him, while one of her legs moved to wrap around his body. Without either making a conscious decision to do so, the pair had started to kiss each other again. Their lips danced around each other until Yasuho felt a distinctive sensation below. She stopped the kiss to whisper into Josuke's ear, and while she did; he continued to place kisses onto her jaw, and down her neck.

"Josuke, it's touching me." The same words she had said once before, but this time delivered with an entirely different intent. Guiding the pairs steps, Yasuho moved to the bed, sitting Josuke down and kneeling before him.

"I wonder if I'll ever get used to seeing this." She pondered as she eased his pants off, followed by his underwear to reveal a perfectly normal penis, and four testicles. In the past, she had seen them far more often than a friend usually would. But, she would be lying to herself if she said she'd never fantasised about what they would actually be like to touch. She used her hands at first, starting with more familiar territory by running down his shaft- bigger than her ex's, but not so much that the thought of fitting it inside her was a worry. Growing more confident, she brought her mouth to his length- continuing to stroke with her hand, but now circling his tip with torturously slow movements of her tongue. She paused for a moment to look up at Josuke.

"I can lick my elbow you know, I wonder what I can do to you." Now that she'd said it, she had to prove herself. Her mouth started to move further down his shaft with each downward movement; while her tongue worked independently- flicking over the hot skin and reaching nerves Josuke had never been able to stimulate on his own. At the same time, her hands moved to investigate his balls- fascinated by their shape. From a certain angle they might even look normal, the second pair hidden behind the first. She wondered if having double the amount as a regular man would give him double the pleasure, and tested her theory by squeezing ever so gently, circling her thumbs as she did.

"UuuUh, Yasuhoo, I've never felt this good before." Yasuho took the words of encouragement, pleased to hear that her first attempt at pleasing a four balled man was working. She continued to push her limits, working until his tip hit the back of her throat, and her tongue slipped into his slit on the way back up.

"Yasuho, I can't take much more." Josuke managed, but Yasuho showed little mercy. She did remove her mouth from his length, but only so she could run her tongue over his balls- watching as she partially separated them before they fell back together. She had a few more ideas on how she could 'play' with them, but Josuke spoke up in desperation before she could do any more.

"Please, if you touch me any more I won't last." He panted out, not having realised he'd been holding his breath.

"Let me do something for you." He proposed, leaving the suggestion up to interpretation. Luckily, Yasuho had a good idea.

"You like pressure on you when you're lying down right?" Were all the words she gave him as indication of her plan. He caught on pretty quickly though, as she crawled her way up his body. She brought herself to her knees, placed her legs on either side of his head, and lowered herself onto the boy's face. The sensation of the pressure was heaven the second she sat down, but Josuke reminded himself that he was doing this for her. It was an easy task for him to prop her dainty legs up and hold her in place- hovering just above him. He planted soft kisses along her thighs before anything else- working his way slowly to her entrance.

"You really like teasing me don't you?" She flirted, phrasing her question rhetorically so Josuke wouldn't take his lips away from her to answer. After what felt like an eternity of build up, he lowered her back down and moved his tongue across her lips- already soaking wet. She couldn't help but let out a soft whimper in surprise as she felt the seam in this tongue glide along her vagina- a feeling not quite like any she had felt before. As that seamed tongue finally made its way to her clitoris- pushing into it and licking all around it- Yasuho found herself convulsing involuntarily.

"Aah, Josuke!" She screamed as she shot up, just to come back down onto her knees with a thud.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" She worried, but Josuke was in heaven.

"Yasuho I don't think a mattress is going to be good enough to sleep under after this." She had truly spoiled him.

"Well, I guess I mustn't have hurt you very bad if you can joke like that. But still, I think I'll give your face a rest for now. " She lifted herself off of him and off the bed for the moment, making her way to a table where the condom Paisley Park summoned for them had ended up.

"What made you pick this over lube anyway?" She asked in a curious tone. The look of pride in Josuke's eyes made her a little scared to hear his answer.

"I figured I could make you soft and wet by myself, so…" He trailed off, leaving the rest to implication. Yasuho stood silent for a moment before crossing the room to deliver a swift smack to the head.

"That was the corniest thing I've ever heard!" She couldn't control her laughter. "That joke was so bad I think you just made me dry right up!" She continued, bent over in hilarities.

"I guess we'll see about that." Josuke spoke up, but Yasuho didn't hear him over her own laughter. Suddenly she was falling as she lost all friction between her feet and the ground . Josuke grabbed hold of her to help her land safely on the bed. He moved himself to crouch on all fours over her, bringing their lips together again. Down below he ran lines up her thighs with his fingertips, before circling one around her very much still wet entrance.

"I guess your joke wasn't as bad as I thought" Yasuho broke away from the kiss to note with a cheeky grin.

As Josuke continued to finger her -now inserting digits inside- he found it increasingly difficult to try and open the condom Yasuho had dropped onto the bed with one hand.

"Let me". Yasuho offered. She couldn't reach him from where she lay, so instead, she tasked Paisley Park with the job- willing it to appear to open the condom and roll it onto Josuke's hard length. She had assumed the stand would go away once it had completed its job, but strangely enough it remained. Soft and Wet too was still hovering over them after having stolen the friction from Yasuho's feet. The pair got the feeling that after working so hard to bring them together, the stands wanted to be included in the action.

"I guess this is happening now." Yasuho accepted, learning that their stands didn't just have some levels of free will, they also seemed to have a sex drive. As Josuke dedicated just a little more time to preparing Yasuho, the stands hovered down to place themselves in more opportune positions. Where there was no room, they simply reformed parts of themselves with their users. Soft and Wet brought its cold hands to Yasuho's breasts, squeezing them and lightly tugging on her nipples- creating an exhilarating rush of cold surrounded by a steaming hot body. Meanwhile Paisley Park cupped and fondled Josuke's balls from behind; its chest pushing against his muscles feeling just as good as Yasuho's had before. Each user could sense the phantom feelings of contact as they experienced everything their stand did. The comfort of a broad back you knew could protect you no matter what, and the soft welcome of a woman's chest. It was honestly difficult for the pair to collect themselves for a few moments after the stand onslaught began.

"I'm going to start, ok?"

"Ok."

Josuke slowly pushed himself into his girlfriend as her walls opened up for him. She exclaimed at the intrusion, whimpers escaping her- quickly quieted by warm lips. Their eyes both closed I ecstasy, Josuke fell into Yasuho's chest, now fully inside her. Her breaths quickened, and he could hear her heart beating non-stop through her chest. Soft and Wet seemed a little annoyed that his spot had been taken, but made do soon after by paying more attention to the other stand, pulling it away from Josuke. Paisley Park reformed its body just enough to reach a more anatomically correct form, inviting Soft and Wet to imitate their users. As Josuke started to move within Yasuho, so too did Soft and Wet to Paisley Park.

"AaAah, oh my god." Yasuho moaned uncontrollably as all her feelings from a second ago doubled. Josuke groaned out somewhat of a response, the intensified pleasure too much to think clearly through. As he buried his face in Yasuho's chest to distract himself, Soft and Wet followed suit; licking and lightly bighting until Yasuho and Paisley were both a mess.

"Josuke, I'm so close." Yasuho whimpered, at this point left completely at the mercy of him and their stands.

"I am too Ya- Yasuho." He breathed, pulling her up against him and hitting her insides from a new angle, just what she had needed to feel him press against her g spot. She bit her lip as the pleasure racked through her, Soft and Wet having- of course- copied them again making her feel it twice. As she reached her climax however, she just couldn't keep her mouth closed. A gargled mix of moans and Josuke's name escaped her mouth as she rode through her orgasm- her walls tightening around Josuke and sending him over the edge as well. She could feel the warmth of his semen filling her, even if the actual substance was contained. They laid together wordless for a short while; short, laboured breaths the only sound to fill the air. Next to them, their stands did the same.

"I wish we could just stay like this forever." Yasuho was the first to eventually speak up, lamenting the reality she knew they had to return to.

"Once all this Rokakaka business is over we can just lie like this whenever we want." Josuke assured her, but even he wasn't ready to leave just yet.

"Hey Paisley Park, can you remind us when your timer for Mamezuku reaches, let's say, 10 hours? That should be enough time for a crack team like us four." The stand agreed to Josuke's request, not really to Yasuho's surprise. Sure, it should be impossible for Josuke to control her stand. But who really cared about those kind of impossibilities at this point.

"So, we've got a few hours of free time, what next?" Josuke asked as the pair laid in each others arms- having moved to more comfortable positions, but still basking in their afterglow for the moment.

"Hmmm, how about you sing me another song." With a Josuke original to start off their relationship, Yasuho was sure things between them would work out just fine.


End file.
